When All Else Fails
by iluvtheboywiththebread
Summary: When Qwena is fourteen, the moon is hit by a meteor. Suddenly she, her two sibling and their parents have to try and survive in a world with very little food, gas and water. Exciting, thrilling and devastating.


**When All Else Fails**

May 18

"Mamma say go owside, Qw-a" My four- year old sister recited when she showed up in the doorway to the den.

"Okay, come on Izzy." I took her hand and led her out the back door. My mom was sitting in a big patio chair, next to my seven- year old brother, Damien, and his telescope. Izzy ran over to Damien, and my dad came out, closing the sliding glass door behind him. We were all ready for the show.

You see, for weeks now the astronomers had been talking about a meteor that was going to hit the moon tonight.

"I'm bored." Damien growled. "When is it gonna happen!"

"Soon." My mom sighed. "Michael, where's the old radio?" My dad shrugged in response.

"No matter." I muttered. "It'll happen before long." And almost on cue, there was faint sound above us. And then, suddenly the moon was falling. Okay it only looked like in was falling. It moved closer to us, like a person trying to hear. People in the other houses screamed.

"What the-" Mom yelped. My dad ran inside and turned on the news, my mom following him inside. Damien clapped.

"Moo gat a boo boo." Izzy asked as she pulled on the end of my t- shirt. I just stared, at the moon. It was bigger now, and creepier.

"Oh god." Mom cried. I heard my parents whispering. Then she turned to say to me, "Put the kids to bed."

Frightened, I did as she said. "Come on Damien." I said, and I picked Izzy up. I headed up the stairs quickly. "Brush your teeth, Damien, I'll be back in a couple minutes." I told him as I made a b- line for Izzy's princess room.

"I not twired." She grumbled. "I not wanna go."

"The sooner you go to bed the sooner you'll wake up, and I promised that tomorrow I'll take you to the park, and then ice cream." I lifted her into her bed. Good thing 'd put her in her pajamas the other day.

"Wocky Woad?" She asked.

"With rainbow sprinkles." I smiled.

"Okay." She mumbled. And pull her blankets over her as she turned away from me. I kissed her head, wished her a good night, and left her door open a crack. Then I ran back to the bathroom where Damien was brushing his teeth.

"Damien, it's time to go to bed." I told him.

"Go to bed or sleep?" He grinned.

"Go to sleep." I told him, leading the way to his racecar room.

"You promised Izzy ice cream tomorrow, do I get some?"

"Of course."

"Okay. I'll go to sleep." He turned off the lights and curled up in his bed. A hunger for knowledge made me run downstairs.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The moon was knocked closer to the earth. Tsunami's are happening on all the coasts. It's chaos." Dad said, not looking up from the TV.

"You're going to the supermarket." Mom told me. "You and your father will go, stock up until this disaster is over."

"Is it that bad?" I asked, because my mom is a little paranoid.

"There could be no more food or gas for months." Dad sighed. "Let's go, now. We'll take the Volvo, and fill it up, as well as the extra gas cans. There's a Hess Station next to Stop and Shop." I nodded. "Come on."

It was only a couple minutes to the Stop and Shop, but there was so much traffic and it took fifteen minutes.

"So what do I get?" I asked.

"Anything, everything." He said. "Canned fruits and vegetables, soups, rice, pull ups, batteries. Nothing that can go bad." I nodded.

By the time we'd gotten to the Hess Station, I realized that other people had had the same idea as us. The line to the gas pumps was 25 cars long. We got in it, and turned to me. "Here's a 200 dollars. Come back with the groceries soon and I'll give you more."

I opened the door, and ran across the parking lot to the crowded supermarket. I grabbed a cart and started pulling things off the selves and throwing them into the cart. I started in the canned foods section. Pushing entire rows of cans into the cart, I made good progress. Then I went to the pull up section and took 3, huge bags. On the way to the rice and noodles I picked up juice boxes, 5 cartons, for Damien and Izzy.

My cart was pretty full, but I'd wait until it was over flowing. The way dad had been talking, I knew it was important. I grabbed box after box of different pastas and noodles. Then I lifted 4 big bags of rice into the bottom part of the cart. Lastly, on the way to the long check out line, I grabbed tons of boxes of powered eggs and milk.

Then I waited for about half an hour at the check out, before the women finally started scanning my items. It took a little while, but finally she looked at me and said, "167 dollars and 32 cents." She held her hand out for payment, and I handed her the 2 hundred dollar bills. She quickly handed me my change and shooed me on my way, without even allowing me to put all my items in bags. I through the rest of the things in the cart and bolted for the door. I ran back across the parking lot and looked for the gold Volvo. I finally found it near the gas pump and I knocked on the door.

"How much was it?" My dad asked from the front seat, as I loaded the food into the trunk. I was tired and it was close to midnight, but I kept going.

"Ummm… like 170." I told him, and I closed the trunk. "Should I go back for more?"

"Yeah, here's another 200 hundred." He handed me another two bills. It was weird handling so much money.

This time when I went into the grocery store, it was more crowded. I pushed and shoved my way into the can aisle and started all over again. This time I got more of everything, and batteries. It was quicker, since I remembered where everything was. I also remembered to get soap, which I'd forgotten. I ran and got in the shortest line. Finally I paid the check out person and ran to the car.

Dad had gotten gas and was waiting for me at the far end of the parking lot. He helped me load the groceries. I sat in the passenger seat and started to fall asleep. I yawned and looked through the sun roof, at the roof. It was large, too large and too dark. It made me shiver. I'd always thought that when all else failed, the economy, the world, that the moon would still be there. Circulating the earth, going through it's phases.

**A/N: I LOVE all the last survivor books and this will be the first of many fanfictions. I was surprised how few were on here so enjoy! And PLEASE review!**


End file.
